vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel (To Aru)
Summary Archangel Gabriel is an archangel that appears in the Toaru Majutsu no Index main storyline. Being a divine entity and classed as an archangel, makes Gabriel one of the most powerful characters in the story. In fact, Gabriel is called The Power of God and according to Kaori, Gabriel rules over the symbol of water which is its attribute, and is the guardian of the moon, the governor of blue, and the protector of the rear side. Powers and Stats/Abilities Tier: 4-C, 6-C To 6-B With Casual Strikes Name: 'Gabriel / The Power of God '''Origin: 'Toaru Majutsu no Index '''Gender: '''None, depicted to have an androgynous body '''Age: '''Well over 10000 years old (was one of God's Archangels) Race/Profession: Archangel '''Destructive Capacity: Star+ Level, easily Island+ Level 'with casual strikes '(Vaporized a mountain) Range: 'A few light years with '''Astro In Hand '(has manipulated celestial bodies from outside and inside our galaxy), a few kilometres with regular techniques '''Speed: '''Likely '''Hypersonic+, at least Massively Hypersonic+ Reactions/Reflexes Lifting Strength: Class G, likely much higher Striking Strength: Class EJ, Class XKJ with Astro In Hand (should be comparable to characters like Fiamma and Awiass) Durability: Planet+ Level Stamina: '''Nigh-Infinite, superior to about 80-90% of the characters in the verse '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength, speed, stamina, durability, endurance, water manipulation, limited ice manipulation, reality-warping, resistance to soul-fuck and mind-fuck, manipulation of celestial bodies, flight/levitation, wheather manipulation/control (via '''Astro In Hand), regeneration (Low - Mid), immortality (Type 4) Intelligence: '''Fairly intelligent, it's power doesn't really require it to think '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable '''Weakness: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Water Snake:' Gabriel chants an incantation and forms several serpentine columns water taken from a source to strike an enemy like a a sword. -'Water Wing' (水翼 Suiyoku): Gabriel can make several 50 to 70 meter length crystalline wings made out of water that radiates from its back like a peacock, and one of them is capable of destroying a mountain with a single swing. They can even be used as projectile like weapons. If destroyed, the archangel can recreate its wings using water. Gabriel can also throws and retracts its wings at hypersonic speeds making it appear to be a machine gun. To form the water needed for this purpose, it can melt ice and snow or use water vapor in the air. * Divine Judgment: If Gabriel infuse telesma on the water wings from end to end, each wing can gain enough power to flatten a mountain and destroy a city -'Astro In Hand' (Tentai Seigyo (Asutoro in Hando, lit. "Heavenly Body Control"): Gabriel manipulates the movement of celestial bodies, and can be used to turn day into night. It can destroy a planet or star by stopping its natural rotation. This will halt aquatic movement in oceans and funnels most of the water towards the North and South poles. With little to no water in the equator and surrounding longitudes, the 'sea level' becomes non-existent and deprives natural land heights of oxygen, as well as removing precious ozone higher up. Without a barrier from solar radiation in the area, the equator becomes inhospitably hot and dry. North and South poles become a bulge of slowly-evaporating water while incredible heats in the equator shift deep rifts and cause sporadic and powerful earthquakes. * God's Purge: After moving the celestial bodies in the sky, Gabriel uses the lights of the moved stars as a magic array, and turns each star in the sky like arrows of fire that rains down upon the his target. It is capable of turning an entire planet into ashes upon finishing the activation. '-Messenger of God:' Gabriel can control the supernatural senses, forcing the enemy to rely only on the five physical senses. As shown in his fight against Carissa, skills such as the "sixth sense" will not work in Gabriel, so that any attack will be done with the usual tools with the five senses. '-Ice Sword:' It can create a sword of ice using hydrogen in air, which was strong enough to fight and resist the attacks of Angel artificial Kazakiri Hyouka (basically City+ DC) Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Notable Draws Category:Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index